Millefeui Live ~Like a Insanity Vampire~
Idol: Millefeui Lovelace Coord: Lost Eve Coord Cyalume Coord: Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord ---- (Nota: hagan sonar esta melodía en esta parte uwur) Publico: ¿eh? *Las luces están apagadas, se enciende un reflector apuntando a Millefeui, que abraza un conejito de peluche, en cuanto suena el violín* Millefeui: *canta* Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there for she once was a true love of mine. Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme. Without no seam nor fine needlework and then she'll be a true love of mine... Millefeui: Ah... *suspira* Me alegra que estén despiertos. Gracias al cielo. ¿Saben? Me tenían bastante preocupada. Pero, ¡ahora estoy feliz! Por fin podré ver esa mirada llena de miedo y desesperación en sus rostros otra vez... *risita* Esa expresión aterrorizada, es realmente adorable... Tus delicados rasgos se deforman por el dolor, la mirada de temor que se forma en tus ojos mientras me ruegas que me detenga. Sabes que realmente amo cuando haces esa cara... Así que, por favor... ¿No lo harás por mi, ahora mismo, en este lugar? Público: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Millefeui: *suspira* Ustedes, ¿realmente son unos tontos, no? ¿Qué les haremos, Bonnie? Muñecas desobedientes... merecen un castigo, ¿cierto, Bonnie? *suelta una risita tétrica* En estos momentos me gustaría hacer homenaje a una persona bastante especial. En tranquilidad. ¿Está claro? Por lo tanto, despídanse por un momento de Millefeui, despídanse por un momento de todo... Porque, ¿no lo saben? ¡¡USTEDES YA ESTABAN MUERTOS DESDE QUE ENTRARON AQUÍ!! *Se escucha un grito femenino mientras se apaga el reflector, que se enciende nuevamente en cuanto comienza la música* ---- (ahora sí... esta es la canción xD) youkoso ohimesama koko wa dare mo shiranai yume no oshiro kanashii KOTO tsurai KOTO zenbu WASUrete suteki na ohanashi o utatte ageru HITOTSU me o tsumutte “ARIGATO” FUTATSU kuchi o tojite “DAISUKI” MITTSU mimi o fusaide “AISHITERU” hora, kikoete kita deshou? suteki na neiro ga sueta BATA no kaori ni mezameta Teddy NAIFU o mottara junbi bantan? “saa, kirisaite ageru……” saa, odorimashou boku no tenohira de migi ni hidari ni hora! fukuzatsu kaiki na kizu ga hanahiraku! AKAi TEA ni makafushigi na JINGER COOKIE MAN futari de odorou tanoshii WARUTSU! owaranai KIRISAKI★CARNIVAL no HAJIMARI sa zenra no ohimesama nani mo kamo o zonzenu WARUi ATAMA BAREnai KOTO shinjiteru minna WASUrete mujaki na hohoemi de hoshigatta furi HITOTSU tabekirezu “OISHII?” FUTATSU komiagete “MOTTO TABETE?” MITTSU hakichiraseba “KIREI da yo” mou, miete kita deshou? minikui sugata ga ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Millefeui aparece en una sala de muñecas de cera, sentada en una mesita con muchas golosinas y postres sobre ella, abrazando un conejo de peluche. Observa el pastel que tiene frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño. Mira a la cámara de reojo, enojada. Millefeui: ...ado...to... *Voltea a ver a la cámara* Eso fue... ¡DEMASIADO LENTO! *Tira el pastel y las cosas al suelo, rompiéndolas.* ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE ME HICIERAS ESPERAR! ¡¿REALMENTE ERES UN SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?! Como lo supuse... tú... me odias, ¿cierto? *comienza a llorar* ¿cierto? ¿es eso? ¿me odias? ¿me amas? ¿me desprecias? ¿crees que estaría bien si muero? *para de llorar de golpe* ¿Eh? ¿qué dices? ¿"no es así"? ...Tsk... ja...ja...ja... JAJAJA *Se levanta, con el cuchillo de la mantequilla en una mano, sin dejar de sostener su peluche* ¡Eres realmente encantador/a, (...)-san! Ahora mismo... Tu castigo será la muerte... ¿No estas feliz? Deberías estar feliz, me tomaré la molestia de matarte con mis propias manos... Debería estar feliz, ¿verdad, Bonnie? *Parece que el espectador retrocede un par de pasos, la cámara se dá la vuelta dandole a ella la espalda, pero frente a la cámara se encuentra Millefeui, sonriendo, con el cuchillo apuntando la cámara.* Ahora... No grites aunque estés agonizando, por favor... *la imagen desaparece, pero se escucha un grito, mientras se ve una muñeca de cera reflejando la luz de la luna llena* Haunted Dark Star ~Brute Ending~ niou BANANA JUSU o nomihoshi TRIP In PISU o kimetara, yatsuzaki da yo? “………zutto, waratte ite ne” saa, kuruimashou boku no mousou de ue ni shita ni HORA uzoumuzou na shitai sakimidare! NEKO ga warau kikikaikai SWEET LITTLE GIRL KIMI ga umidasu kurushii sekai owaranai BARABARA★CARNIVAL ga tsudzuiteku ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! “………fufu, mada tarinai no?” saa, odorimashou boku no tenohira de migi ni hidari ni hora! fukuzatsu kaiki na kizu ga hanahiraku! AKAi TEA ni makafushigi na JINGER COOKIE MAN futari de odorou tanoshii WARUTSU! owaranai KIRISAKI★CARNIVAL no HAJIMARI sa SAYONARA ohimesama dare mo inai samishii ai no OWARI Millefeui: *rie* Oh... Quiero comer algo dulce... Todos ustedes *Señala al publico* no coman dulces en todo el día, son para alguien más. ¿Entendido? Nee... Kanato-kun... Feliz cumpleaños. Juguemos un poco hoy, ¿si? Solo nosotros dos... Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:CandySweetty